PREDESTINADOS
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Edward regresa antes de tiempo por qeu Alice ha tenido una visión, ¿en qué consiste? ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. Obvaiemnte, Ed/Be.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba tarareando felizmente mi nana mientras hacía la cena, Charlie me miró de reojo

Estaba tarareando felizmente mi nana mientras hacía la cena, Charlie me miró de reojo.

-¿qué cantas?

Me paré en seco por un segundo y luego una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro, me mordí el labio indecisa sobre qué decirle pero las palabras salieron sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Una canción que Edward compuso para mí -_¡Tonta Bella, Tonta!_ Seguro eso no le gustaría a Charlie, andaba bastante mosqueado por lo de nuestro compromiso, afortunadamente Edward y los Cullen estaban ahora de camping… mejor dicho, de cacería.

-¿compuso? ¿Edward toca? –para mi total fortuna parecía más interesado en los dotes artísticos de mi novio que en enfurruñarse más.

-Sí –contesté ya más calmada mientras le servía la lasaña que había preparado y servía un poco más para mí. –toca muy bien.

-vaya –dijo mientras dejaba el diario a un lado y se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo antes de tomar los cubiertos. Comenzó a devorar su cena mientras yo comía mi pequeña porción sin apuros. Después de todo, Edward no vendría esta noche. Me reí para mí misma al imaginármelo tras un puma.

-¿Y tu guardia es de toda la noche? –inquirí suavemente, Charlie asintió con gesto apenado.

-sí… a ninguno en la comisaría nos gustan mucho los extraños que han estado rondando el pueblo.

Temblé un poco. _Extraños. _Ojala fueran extraños, pero ni siquiera eran _humanos. _Eran los Vulturis, querían ver como iba el asunto de mi transformación pero Carlisle les había informado que dentro de un par de semanas me casaría con Edward y ahí sería mi transformación, se habían aplacado cuando decidimos invitarlos a la boda. ¿Qué más hacer? Además les producía mucha curiosidad la boda entre un vampiro y una simple humana como yo.

-bueno… entonces te empacaré un poco de lasaña, seguro te da hambre.

Mi padre me sonrió y como en ésas pocas ocasiones en que lo hacía pude vislumbrar al Charlie de hace veinte años del cual Reneé se había enamorado.

Entré aún tarareando mi nana a mi habitación, llevaba los ojos cerrados y un poco de ropa recién lavada en las manos, Charlie estaba pronto a irse. Abrí mis ojos dispuesta a enfrentarme con mi solitaria habitación y un grito estruendoso salió de mi garganta.

-¡Qué pasó Bella! –preguntó Charlie abrumado y nervioso cuando se detuvo en mi umbral, yo me giré rápidamente hacia él.

-es que… es que… -¿y ahora qué le decía? _Perfecto Bella, sigue así _ me regañé de forma sarcástica en mi mente.

-¡un gato! –fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-¿gato? –preguntó Charlie extrañado

-sí… había un gato en la ventana, tal vez era de algún vecino.

Me miró inquisidoramente.

-¿segura de que estás bien?

-sí papá, fue sólo el susto

-cierra tu ventana esta noche Bella, voy a estar de los nervios si la dejas abiertas.

-d… de acuerdo –musité con nerviosismo pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. –tus cosas están en al mesa de la cocina papá.

-gracias Bella. Que pases buena noche.

-igualmente –le dije ya más calmada, Charlie se volvió y comenzó a bajar pesadamente la escalera, se detuvo a la mitad.

-¿te molestaría si llamo en un rato para ver como va todo?

-no hay problema papá, puedes llamar cuando quieras

-bien.

Esperé hasta escuchar las llantas de la patrulla alejarse de la casa y entré a la habitación, Edward me sonrió desde un rincón.

-¡¿se puede saber qué intentas hacer?! –dije aún un poco alterada con una mano en el pecho. Vaya susto el que me había llevado.

-lo siento –murmuró suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso suave en mis nudillos haciéndome enrojecer.

-¿no que volvían mañana?

-yo me he adelantado un poco –me contestó con vos aterciopelada, su mirada era tierna e hizo a mi corazón saltar desigualmente.

-¿ha sí? –pregunté mientras recogía la ropa que se me había caído al suelo, él me ayudó con ésa sonrisa suya, mi favorita. -¿y eso?

-bueno, Alice ha tenido una visión….

-¿pasa algo malo? –dije deteniendo mi camino hasta el armario, ahora estaba preocupada con los Vulturis y Charlie allá afuera.

-la verdad es que no. Simplemente vio que tu padre estaba de guardia esta noche y quise venir a hacerte compañía, no es más –dijo desviando la mirada sutilmente. Entrecerré mis ojos deseando tener su Don, por que sabía que algo me ocultaba.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… -dije en tono de reproche. -¿Charlie va a estar bien cierto?

-todos _vamos _a estar muy bien, Bella. No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Se entretuvo ayudándome a guardar mi ropa, noté el tono casi alegre en al palabra "vamos" y eso llamó i atención, sin embargo no dije nada al respecto. Si Edward lo decía, todo estaría bien.

-bien, y qué se supone que vamos a hacer hoy? Por que no te hubieras adelantado por que sí ¿no?

-eres bastante intuitiva –comentó con una sonrisa –vamos a cenar a Port Angeles.

-¿y si Charlie llama?

-llamará dentro de media hora y luego a media noche, creo que para ése entonces ya habremos regresado.

Asentí una única vez y abrí mi armario.

-vete un momento por favor, voy a cambiarme.

-así estás hermosa.

Miré el desgastado pantalón que llevaba y la vieja camiseta gris.

-vamos, no bromees Edward

-no es ninguna broma. Para mí siempre te ves hermosa.

Le sonreí.

-Ho bueno, para mí no. Así que voy a cambiarme. ¿Por favor?

Se rió de manera musical.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y tiré de él hasta que logré sacarlo del umbral de mi habitación, él sonreía de forma burlona.

-No, gracias –mascullé antes de cerrar la puerta y volverme a mirar la ropa que me pondría.

Edward estaba muy chistoso ésta noche ¿No?

Miré el conjunto que me había regalado Alice y me mordí el labio inferior, ¿seria muy mala si me ponía esto? Bueno, desnuda no iba a salir… bueno, a mi parecer sí pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sin darme tiempo de dudar tomé la camisa azul intermedio (el azul favorito de Edward) que era escotada hasta el comienzo de los senos y me la puse, llegaba casi hasta mi ombligo. Me sonrojé y me puse el pantalón que bajaba un poco más de la cintura así que se veía una porción de mi piel, me sentí totalmente ridícula…. pero me veía _bien. _No bien para mí, por supuesto, pero a Edward de seguro le gustaría y lo mantendría distraído, sonreí triunfal y decidí dejármelo.

Tomé un sweater dispuesta a salir ya y vi mirada se topó con el maquillaje sobre mi escritorio que nunca usaba. ¿Qué tal sí…?

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente nerviosa por mi aspecto, ni siquiera me pasaba eso cuando salía con Edward pero hoy... Hoy sentía que había algo especial y merecía la pena celebrarlo aunque no estuviese enterada aún de lo que fuese.

Un último retoque… _vóilà. _Llevaba una sombra casi imperceptible sobre los párpados del color de la camisa, apenas un asomo de rubor en las mejillas y las pestañas realzadas con rimel. Me sentí como un payaso. Negué y tomé un paño para desmaquillarme cuando oí el teléfono. De repente recordé las palabras de Edward.

_Charlie llamará dentro de media hora y luego a media noche, creo que para ése entonces ya habremos regresado._

¿Media hora? ¿Llevaba media hora organizándome para salir?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Ésa no era yo. _¡Felicidades Bella, batiste tu record! _ Me critiqué mentalmente mientras me abalanzaba sobre la puerta y la abría.

Edward estaba recostado en la pared mirando fijamente la puerta, casi se sobresaltó cuando salí precipitadamente y me observó con asombro por un instante eterno que tardé en reaccionar y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Hola? –jadeé por la carrera

-Bella –dijo Charlie del otro lado -¿estás bien?

-por supuesto papá –dije de inmediato

-¿cerraste la ventana?

-sí, nada de gatos.

Quise reírme, pero no lo hice por puro respeto.

-bien… ¿estabas ya dormida?

-no te preocupes, tal vez salga a caminar un rato…

-Bella, ¿se te olvida la razón por la que estoy de guardia?

_-Si supieras que en el fondo de todo la razón soy yo…. _–claro que no papá, sólo quiero estirar las piernas… tal vez vaya donde Angela un rato y regrese, te prometo que no me alejaré mucho.

-bien… -parecía dubitativo –te llamaré a eso de media noche ¿entendido?

-claro jefe, no hay problema –se rió suavemente por mi broma

-cuídate mucho Bella.

-lo mismo te digo papá, que la pases bien.

Corté la llamada agradeciendo que le gustara hablar por teléfono tan poco como a mí y me di media vuelta, Edward estaba debajo de las escaleras mirándome con mucha fijeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Carraspeó un poco como saliendo de un trance y se irguió en toda su estatura.

-nada.

-Edward… -me callé al ver mi reflejo en la pantalla del televisor, creo que palidecí bastante. ¡Mi Dios, estaba _maquillada _delante de Edward! ¡¿Cómo dejé que esto sucediera?!

Agaché la cabeza de inmediato tratando de formar una cortina con el cabello, luchando por que no me mirara más.

-voy a quitarme esto y…

-¿quitártelo? –me asombré que su tono parecía desilusionado, alcé la vista con el ceño fruncido –bueno, de por sí eres bellísima, pero el maquillaje te hace ver diferente… no más hermosa, pero aún así radiante.

-traducción: ¿Te gusta? –sonrió ante mi broma y asintió con firmeza mientras se acercó a mí.

-¿qué te pusiste debajo de sweater? ¿Acaso hay más sorpresas? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acercó a mí.

-mmm, ya lo veremos. –agradecí al cielo que el sweater me quedara un poco largo y también cubriera lo bajo que era el pantalón, peor dejé de pensar en cuanto sentí unos fríos labios posarse con suavidad sobre los míos.

Nos reímos casi todo el trayecto hasta Port Angeles, casi ni me di cuenta por que me la pasé ensimismada mirando a Edward, sus gestos, su sonrisa, _su boca… _Dios, ésa boca que hacía suspirar a cualquiera… y él parecía hacer lo mismo conmigo.

De hecho, si observó diez minutos la carretera fue mucho.

Aparcó suavemente y parecí despertar del trance, la sonrisa atontada desapareció de mi boca y mis parpados se cerraron y abrieron a una velocidad increíble, notando el paseo marítimo enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Edward? –pregunté sin atreverme a mirar atrás para comprobar mi teoría.

-¿sí? –preguntó suavemente, noté su respiración muy cerca de mi cuello, mi corazón saltó disparado.

-¿estamos donde yo creo que estamos?

-me parece que sí.

Me volví y las luces del restaurante _La Bella Italia _titilaron ante mi pupila. Era estúpido, pero yo tenía este lugar como un sitio especial… aquí era donde Edward había comenzado por fin a cederme su secreto y ésa noche al final me lo había admitido. Mi corazón brincó más ante una idea que se formó en mi cabeza.

-¿celebramos algo?

-aja –no dijo nada más, me dio un fugaz beso y acto seguido se estaba bajando y abriéndome la puerta del copiloto con ésa sonrisa torcida suya, mi favorita. Me tendió una mano que yo acepté sintiéndome como alguna princesa de cuento de hadas aunque de princesa no tuviera nada, y lentamente nos dirigimos al bullicioso lugar.

La iluminación tenue nos envolvió en cuanto entramos, hoy parecía ser una noche romántica… mi mirada divagó entre las mesas viendo sólo parejas y una o dos familias… Lo dicho, era una noche romántica.

De repente sentí mucho calor, miré afuera y vi algo casi absurdo en ésta región: Un hermoso cielo estrellado se alzaba en toda su potencia desde afuera y una gran luna llena brillaba en su esplendor, no había ni una nube cerca.

-¿Edward? –musité suavemente

-¿sí?

-¿qué temperatura hay?

-26 grados, es una noche calurosa.

Me volví a mirarlo con asombro. ¿Había dicho 26, aquí, en Port Angeles?

-deberías quitarte el sweater amor, hace calor.

Obedecí de inmediato, deslicé mis manos al borde del sweater y halé hacia arriba pasándolo por mi cabeza, organicé mi cabello y me volví a mirar a Edward que parecía asombrado por segunda ves en la noche.

_Oh, oh… _Había olvidado mi ropa. Me miró de pies a cabeza de una manera que nunca lo había hecho y me pareció que a pesar de haber acabado de cazar sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco… pero no precisamente de hambre.

-Bella… -fue lo único que musitó, su vos fue enronquecida y me erizó la piel… Decididamente había algo extraño esta noche.

Oímos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y volteamos a mirar, una mujer despampanante estaba plantada frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de bienvenida, como siempre, más para Edward que para mí.

-buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-tenemos reservación –se apresuró Edward sin mirarla siquiera, sus pupilas como el oro líquido seguían clavadas en las mías –a nombre de Edward Cullen.

La sonrisa de la mujer se desdibujó un poco al notar el poco interés de Edward en sus exuberantes atributos, revisó una lista y tachó un nombre.-por supuesto señor Cullen, síganme por aquí por favor.

Nos guió a través de una mampara a la misma sala de reservados de aquella vez, es más, a la misma mesa. Sentí de repente que me observaba y volví la cabeza, cual no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con las miradas sorprendidas de Mike y Jessica un par de mesas más allá, me observaron de pies a cabeza y parecían más asombrados que Edward por mi ropa de ésta noche, los entendí, no era para nada mi estilo.

Me sentí pequeña al lado de aquella hermosa mujer que nos enseñó la mesa, sin embargo Edward le dio las gracias sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-En un momento los atenderán.

Casi molesta por el hecho de que Edward no conseguía mirarla, se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a desaparecer por la mampara. Aquí la luz era incluso un poco más mínima.

Mike me saludó efusivamente con la mano, Jessica lo imitó de forma un poco menos ostensible y yo les di una sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de volver a mirar a Edward que me tomó la mano derecha, depositó un suave beso en mis nudillos (haciéndome enrojecer como era costumbre) y deslizó una silla para mí. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y tomé mi lugar, él tomó el suyo frente a mí un instante después.

-y, ¿puedo preguntar que celebramos?

-ya lo sabrás

-vamos Edward…

-ten paciencia, Bella –dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa, no entendí por qué me mareé un poco. -respira, amor.

Ho, era eso. Aspiré notando que hacía un momento tenía los pulmones vacíos.

-¿recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí? –comenté comos i nada tomando la carta.

-por supuesto, nunca le había dicho a nadie que era un vampiro, y pasó algo más que eso ése día. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

¿Era mi imaginación o había dicho _vampiro? _No era malo ni un delito, pero de por sí tratábamos de esquivar la palabra.

-bueno… yo también lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue un día de lo más increíble.

Se rió musicalmente y oí unos pasos acercarse, una guapa camarera se dirigía a nosotros casi devorándose a Edward con la mirada y sentí una especie de _Deja vú._

Como la vez anterior hacía años ya, la dueña había hecho mutis por el foro. Y por supuesto, como la vez anterior, la participante no estaba para nada decepcionada.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Cambril y seré su camarera ésta noche. ¿Qué desean de beber?

-dos Coca – Colas por favor –dijo Edward sin dudarlo, a veces parecía que realmente me podía leer la mente. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ordenar eso?

-por supuesto. –La bella mujer se alejó de nuevo meneando su estrecha cintura y enroscando y desenroscando un mechón de su cabello castaño en un bolígrafo.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente sin decirnos nada, simplemente sonriéndonos como idiotas. Nada. Sólo mirarnos. ¿Qué tenía de especial? En absoluto, pero tampoco era malo. Uno podía contemplar a Edward hasta su muerte y ni un segundo sería desperdiciado.

-estás realmente hermosa ésta noche, Bella. Alice ha acertado esta vez.

Me reí un poco.

-yo no diría lo mismo, me siento ridícula.

-¿ah si? –Alzó una ceja –Mike Newton mataría ahora por ser yo… y lo mismo opinan los caballeros de las mesas cuatro, cinco, diez, tres, dos y ocho. –arrugó el entrecejo y de repente pareció disgustado, me percaté de que fulminaba con la mirada a un hombre en una mesa paralela a la nuestra.

-si es que a lo que piensan se les puede llamar _caballeroso… _Llamas demasiado la atención. –concluyó con una sonrisa sólo para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Hola!!

Mil gracias por su comentario, en verdad me encanta su apoyo.

Esta historia va a ser cortita, creo que de tres o cuatro capis dependiendo de si hago el epílogo o no, aunque creo que sí, ya tengo la idea inclusive. Bueno, este capi esta dedicado a todos los que me dejaron Review, los amo, gracias!!

**Capítulo dos.**

-no me parece –contradije, una sombra se deslizó por entre nosotros y de repente la camarera apareció dejando frente a cada uno un vaso de cristal lleno de cola-cola y con cubitos de hielo.

-gracias –dijo Edward cortésmente.

-¿han decidido que van a pedir?

Corrí la carta hacia Edward y le sonreí.

-pide por mí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la carta.

-unos Tallarines a la Carbonara, por favor –dijo de inmediato.

-¿algo más?

-no, muchas gracias –dijo él aún sonriéndome.

-¿seguro? ¿No puedo ayudarle en alguna otra cosa? –otro _Deja vú _me invadió al captar el doble sentido de la frase, no pude evitar arrugar un poco el ceño, Edward se rió de forma musical y alargó una mano por la mesa hasta tomar una mía en ella.

-sólo eso, muchas gracias. –la camarera tardó un poco en reaccionar. La risa de Edward la había deslumbrado, como a todo el mundo.

-he… por supuesto. –se dio media vuelta y se fue meneando la cabeza para terminar de despertar.

-te ves preciosa cuando te pones celosa –dijo él sonriéndome.

-dime la verdad –incité.

-siempre lo hago –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente el dorso de mi mano con las yemas de sus dedos.

-dime qué estaba pensando ella de ti.

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

-no le presté mucha atención

-Edward…

-de acuerdo. Es que tal vez vayas tras ella…

-simplemente dímelo, tú no puedes ver el futuro –le recalqué, se volvió a reír.

-bueno…. estaba pensando que si fuera tú, no estaría precisamente aquí sentada conmigo.

-¿ah no? ¿Y en donde? –pregunté ingenuamente mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia él sin darme cuenta.

-su pensamiento fue "una y mil veces debajo de las cobijas…" –arrugó el ceño –a veces quisiera poder **no **leer la mente.

-¡vamos, no me digas que te desagrada! –Dije asombrada, olvidándome por completo de la furia que me embargó por un momento, -Edward, ¡ésa mujer es hermosa!

-no más que tú.

Le sonreí.

-quisiera dejar de leer la mente de todos, a cambio de leer sólo la tuya –comentó -¿qué piensas ahora?

-¿sinceramente? –él asintió entusiasta –bueno… no algo tan extremista pero… -me sonrojé furiosamente y él se inclinó un poco hacia mí con mayor curiosidad –sólo que me gustaría _verte_ alguna vez.

No dije más, simplemente desvié mi mirada. ¿Qué tan malo era confesarle a tu novio vampiro que lo deseabas? Nada malo por supuesto, pero yo no estaba habituada a este tipo de cosas, de hecho casi nunca pensé en ello, aunque una que otra vez si me permití fantasear con él no era muy frecuente… y aún así no me acostumbraba.

Edward no dijo nada, me pudo la curiosidad y desvié mi mirada para ver si estaba molesto; cual no sería mi sorpresa al verlo sonreír de forma abierta, como si la idea le gustara, y se inclinó un poco más hacia mí.

-¿sabes? yo te digo lo mismo. –me helé. Completamente, me quedé petrificada… y emocionada. La primera por que él no solía ser tan explícito con sus pensamientos, la segunda… por que sencillamente se me hacía difícil creer que alguien como yo despertara algún tipo de deseo en alguien como él.

-ah sí? –musité, ladeó un poco la cabeza y me guiñó un ojo para mi total sorpresa. –Edward Cullen, ¿qué tienes hoy?

-nada –dijo como si nada -¿por qué? –sentí de repente su aliento frío rozarme la cara, parpadeé y me di cuenta de que habíamos ido inclinándonos sobre la mesa hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros. Me sonrojé un poco pero sin embargo no me alejé.

-pareces estar estrenando alguna faceta de seductor de la que me he perdido, ¿verdad?

Se rió y me quedé grogui, apenas respirando sin darme cuenta.

-bueno, he decidido estrenarla contigo, y reservarla para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

-me encanta el plan, sólo que aunque sea para mí hay algunas candidatas más que dispuestas a disputarme el puesto.

Miré significativamente a varias mujeres que observaban a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, él dio una rápida mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-son bonitas, pero yo ya tengo _La tua cantante. _No necesito nada que no seas tú, Bella. –ambos nos sonreímos y él en un rápido movimiento volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano, luego lo acarició suavemente. La gelidez de su piel compensaba gloriosamente el calor de la noche.

El platillo llegó y Cambril no dudó en preguntarle a Edward al menos dos veces si no podía ayudarle en algo más hasta que por fin se marchó, él empujó suavemente el plato hacia mí.

-aún así –le dije mientras tomaba un poco de tallarines con el tenedor –sigo sin entender por qué te enamoraste de mí –concluí llevándome mi cena a la boca. Estaba deliciosa realmente.

-dame motivos para no hacerlo –me insistió corriéndome también un vaso de cola-cola y noté que no los habíamos tocado. Bebí un poco.

-soy patosa –le dije –torpe, y fea.

-Ho, vamos Bella –dijo con una risita –eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida –dijo tomando el tenedor por mí y dándome de comer él mismo, -sólo eres un imán para el peligro, por lo demás está bien.

Nos reímos de su broma y yo recibí la comida que me deba.

Repitió el proceso de alimentarme varias veces, y de repente recordé algo: volví mi cabeza y me encontré lo que me esperaba encontrar, a un Mike atento a cualquier falla que tuviera Edward conmigo para recalcármelo después y a una Jessica bastante pendiente en no perderse tema de cotilleo por lo menos, de dos semanas.

Edward dejó la comida de lado y me instó a beber un poco, lo hice tratando de no ponerme nerviosa por las insistentes miradas de mis ex compañeros.

-Bella… -susurró suavemente y se inclinó hasta que podía hablarme al oído, me estremecí un poco pero su pregunta me dejó en shock -¿qué tanto piensas ésas cosas?

-¿Qué… qué cosas? –comenté luchando por no sonrojarme y errar en la teoría que mi mente se empeñaba en abrir

-en que quisieras verme, por ejemplo –me sonrojé ahora sí sin ningún tapujo -¿con qué frecuencia lo piensas?

-Bu… bueno yo… -no pude evitar tartamudear, tragué fuertemente sintiendo que me desmayaría. ¿Ése era Edward? –no mucho, pero tampoco dejo de pensarlo.

Oí su risita suave en mi cuello, me estremecí y no pude evitar mirar a la mesa de Jess, ambos ocupantes miraban sin respirar siquiera de pura expectativa.

-¿sabes? yo también lo pienso –me estremecí de nuevo

-¿a sí?

-sí –murmuró. –justo ahora.

Puse una mano en su pecho y lo separé un poco, estando segura de estar más roja que un tomate, él se rió por lo bajo.

-no estás jugando limpio Edward –lo acusé.

-tú eres la responsable –me acusó como si él fuese la víctima, una perfecta actuación sin duda -¿para qué te pones ésa ropa?

Alargué mi mano al sweater que reposaba sobre una silla a un lado pero la suya me impidió tomarlo.

-no te lo pongas por favor, estaba bromeando. La verdad… -hizo una corta pausa, desistí de tratar de cubrirme y me incliné de nuevo hacia él por encima de la mesa con bastante curiosidad

-la verdad…

-¿me dejas buscar una manera de decirlo que no sea exactamente con palabras?

-por supuesto –dije intrigada. Me sonrió y también se inclinó hacia mí por sobre la mesa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó hasta dejar una distancia milimétrica entre nosotros.

-Edward, hay gent… -tuve que callarme cuanto sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos con fiereza, de inmediato el mundo se desdibujó y la gente que nos rodeaba desapareció de mi mente.

Fue un beso salvaje desde el principio, Edward volvió su cabeza hacia un lado ahondando más el beso, yo suspiré de dicha y lo imité para mayor proximidad; él buscó entrar en el interior de mi boca y se lo permití entre asombrada por su falta de autocontrol y completamente maravillada por el hecho. Decidí aprovecharlo.

El contraste de temperaturas nos sorprendió a ambos, yo me estremecí cuando mi lengua cálida hizo contacto con la suya fría, estaba completamente asombrada y todo daba vueltas. O más bien, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Él también se estremeció

_Una vez al año no hace daño, Bella _canturreó una vocecita en mi cabeza, de inmediato me decidí que tenía razón. Mis labios se movieron como nunca lo habían hecho, noté que un jadeo suave escapó de la garganta de Edward que parecía tan a gusto como yo; maldije internamente el momento en que se me acabó el aire.

Nos separamos (no sin cierta dificultad) y me percaté de que no era la única que respiraba fuertemente, al final abrí los ojos al tiempo que Edward.

-tal vez nos pasamos un poco al hacer esto aquí…. creo que Jessica se va a desmayar.

Completamente sonrojada volteé a mirar, Edward no se equivocaba. Mike sostenía a Jessica y le daba de beber un poco de agua, la abanicaba suavemente y ella se limitaba a mirarnos consternada.

-bueno… y eso, ¿qué se supone que significa?

-hmm, tal vez no te he dicho toda la visión de Alice –comentó mientras jugaba con una servilleta –la verdad es que ella vio algo de hoy…

-entre tú y yo –deduje

-así es, por eso es mi comportamiento…

Una sonrisa torcida y… extrañamente seductora surcó su boca.

-ya sé que puedo actuar como quiero sin dañarte, Bella.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras.

Entonces, eso significaba que ella había visto que nosotros… me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¿vio todo? –musité

-no, de hecho lo que vio fue una conversación tuya y mía… eso le bastó para entender. Al parecer soy bastante abierto con las palabras, según me dijo mientras me miraba casi de manera maliciosa.

-al menos no vio nada –comenté abanicándome, Edward se rió.

-sí, a mí tampoco me hubiera agradado.

Todo Mi interior se debatía en dos partes: Estaba emocionada, mucho, por que al fin había llegado esta fecha, y por otro lado… me sonrojé furiosamente sin ser capaz de imaginármelo siquiera, una criatura tan perfecta y hermosa como él… haciendo el amor con una sencilla y torpe humana como yo. Temblé, no precisamente de frío, si no más bien de expectación.

-¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó Edward. –de repente te pusiste bastante sonrojada. –escudriñó mi mirada expectante y a la vez nerviosa y una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. –sabes que no tiene por que ser hoy, podemos…

-No –atajé de inmediato, tanto que soné casi desesperada para mi total vergüenza –es sólo… que… -no pude evitar el tartamudear –no puedo…. imaginarme…

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició con su mano pétrea mi mejilla agradecí el contacto de frío en mi ardiente cara.

-No te preocupes por eso, amor. Ya veremos qué pasa. Además, tenemos una noche _sólo para nosotros. _–la última frase tenía un nuevo significado, una temblorosa e insegura sonrisa se extendió por mi boca y me quedé helada. Expectante. Nerviosa.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, observándonos. Diciéndonos todo con simples miradas; Edward me sonrió de forma seductora y el tono de su vos también lo fue.

-termina de comer, debemos irnos. –parpadeé saliendo del trance involuntario en el que me habían sumido sus ojos y le sonreí, tomé el tenedor y comí mi cena obedientemente.

-delicioso –comenté cambiando el tema, -¿cómo sabías que era tan bueno?

-la verdad no lo sabía, no podría saberlo, sólo que he oído que es bastante bueno y quise que lo probaras por mí. ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-bastante bueno, delicioso… aunque no debe ser tan bueno como un puma ¿No?

Apenas me sonrió, su sonrisa destelló un poco aturdiendo a una de las meseras que pasaban a otra mesa. Sentí pena por la pobre chica cuando tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse la copa que llevaba en una bandeja.

-algún día lo sabrás –me comentó tristemente, yo me reí.

-no deberías hacer eso, enserio. ¡Pobre chica! Creo que quedó hiperventilando.

-tú nunca has quedado hiperventilando –me comentó con mirada inquisitiva.

-por que me concentro en no hacerlo y en respirar, pero créeme. He estado a punto –le enseñé un punto diminuto con mis dedos índice y pulgar, parpadeó y se inclinó un poco más.

-me gustaría verte así alguna vez.

-¿estás loco? –lo regañé -¿quieres verme muerta de un ataque al corazón? Por si no lo recuerdas, la segunda vez que me besaste en mi casa me desmayé en tus brazos.

Soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

-me complace que lo recuerdes tan bien.

-yo me acuerdote todo lo referente a ti –indiqué mientras finalizaba mi plato y mi bebida, él me empujó la suya. –gracias.

-Bella… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

Tuve que obligarme a tragar antes de derramar el líquido que tenía en mi boca.

-¿Qué? ¿No que Charlie iba a llamar?

De nuevo sus dientes brillaron con su sonrisa

-por supuesto, podemos estar en tu casa hasta que llame… e irnos a la mía.

-le dirán los vecinos.

-Ho, claro que no. Tu novio te dejará puntual a las once y media en tu casa y se irá.

-claro, luego entrarás por mi ventana y por allí mismo saldremos ¿No?

El regocijo chispeó en sus ojos cuando le di a entender que captaba su plan. Debía admitir que aunque era una tontería, para mí era… emocionante.

-¿Qué dices? –me aplastó con el poder de su mirada. Incluso aunque estuviera decidida a negarme hubiera terminado aceptando.

-vale, pero no utilices tus ojos conmigo, Edward Cullen. Mira que puedo enojarme y dejarte solo esta noche –bromeé.

-¡Oh! –hizo como si se sorprendiera y su mirada se volvió suspicaz, algo malicioso brilló en ella. Algo que me atrajo por completo. –Creo que tendría que hacerte cambiar de opinión entonces.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

-tal vez… conozca una que otra forma de persuadirte. –de nuevo su vos fue seductora, _bastante _seductora. Meneé la cabeza dándome cuenta de que ahora él parecía el modelo de alguna colonia francesa que costaría millones un simple frasquito.

-estás loco –murmuré tal bajo que sólo una persona pudo oírme en el basto lugar.

-¿terminaste ya? –preguntó con una nota casi oculta de ansiedad en la vos.

-sí.

Como invocada por alguna fuerza extraña, Cambril apareció desde detrás de la mampara con una sonrisa coqueta, meneando su cintura. Me percaté de que se había retocado el delicado maquillaje que acentuaba el tono canela natural de su piel.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-muy bien, gracias. Pero creo que ya nos vamos.

Pareció desencantada mientras extrajo la ya conocida carpetita de cuero de imitación y se la pasó a Edward, que, como la vez anterior, deslizó el dinero sin siquiera mirar la cuenta.

-quédese con el cambio, muchas gracias. –comentó mientras se ponía de pie y me extendía su mano como apoyo, le sonreí mientras la aceptaba.

-un placer, vuelva cuando quiera. –no pasé desapercibido de que aquella amena invitación era sólo para él; para mi total asombro deslizó con delicadeza uno de sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrapándome en un abrazo posesivo y suave a la vez.

Además, ésta noche Edward parecía más sonriente que de costumbre, en realidad estaba _feliz. _

Nos dirigimos a mi paso hasta la puerta, aunque hubiera preferido que me tomara en brazos y utilizara su velocidad en cuanto vi a Mike y Jessica pagar casi torpemente y correr también a la salida en un intento de alcanzarnos.

-Edward… -dije en un susurro, él se rió simplemente. Acto seguido teníamos a una curiosa pareja casi a nuestro lado.

-¡Bella! –me llamaron Mike y Jessica a coro, lentamente y a un par de pasos de la puerta nos detuvimos.

-hola Jess, hola Mike –saludé intentado ocultar mi ansiedad por salir del lugar.

-Hola Bella, hola Edward –dijo Jessica con bastante vergüenza en la vos hacia mi novio que saludó cortésmente a ambos. Mike nos devolvió el saludo.

-estás bastante bien hoy, no te conocía ése estilo –noté el sutil ronroneo del pecho de Edward ante las palabras de Mike, no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque tal vez fue por algún pensamiento.

-fue un regalo de Alice en realidad

-¿cómo la pasaron? –parloteó Jessica con curiosidad, y tal vez algún doble sentido referente al beso que nos dimos. _Nunca vuelvas a besarlo en un lugar público _me recordé mentalmente.

-bastante bien, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

-no vi que Edward comiera mucho –comentó Mike

-de hecho no tenía hambre, lo que quería era pasar un rato con Bella… y quiero pasar otro más –comentó él con un doble fondo en sus palabras, una muy sutil forma de decir que nos dejaran a solas.

La mirada crítica de Jessica se deslizó por el posesivo agarre en mi cintura y una chispa de alguna comprensión extraña brilló en sus ojos.

-así que… ¿tienen el resto de la noche libre? podríamos ir los cuatro a ver alguna película ¿no creen?

-de hecho –comentó Edward mientras todos caminábamos afuera lentamente, su mirada fue traviesa en cuanto me miró y su brazo se deslizó de mi cintura a entrelazar nuestros dedos. –debemos irnos ya ¿no Bella?

-es cierto –certifiqué mientras dábamos unos cuantos pasos hacia el Volvo. –ha sido agradable verlos, ¡nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Comenté y me despedí con la mano al igual que Edward que comenzó a correr de forma humana llevándome de igual forma hasta el auto.

-pareces muy entusiasta esta noche ¿No? –comenté cuando puso ambas manos en la puerta, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

-eso lo defines tú –murmuró antes de darme un pequeño y sutil beso en la comisura de los labios, se separó con una sonrisa y sacó las llaves del volvo, meciéndolas de forma pícara ante mi rostro.

-¿quieres que _yo _conduzca? –pregunté atónita cuando capte el mensaje

-si prometes ir por lo menos a cien.

-pe… yo… -me pregunté los motivos que Edward tendría -¿y si me distraigo y me choco?

-ahora mismo puedo ir y comprarme otros cinco autos si lo quiero… y si va a haber alguna catástrofe saltaré contigo antes de que te suceda algo, lo prometo.

-ya, ¿y que le digo a Charlie?

-yo iba al volante.

-¿te echarías la culpa?

-no es muy conveniente que la hija del jefe de policía sea detenida por ir a cien kilómetros, ¿no?

-Edward… -miré sus ojos y descubrí que tramaba algo, suspiré derrotada y tomé las llaves. Él me regaló una reluciente sonrisa y me abrió la puerta del piloto.

Me sentí extrañamente poderosa en cuanto el sutil ronroneo del auto se hizo sentir cuando mi pie apretó suavemente el acelerador, miré a Edward y vi que él también me miraba fijamente.

-es todo tuyo. –comentó felizmente, yo suspiré una última vez… y lo último que vi de la calle fue la mirada recelosa de Mike Newton y la envidiosa de Jessica Sttanley, justo antes de que las llantas derraparan en un giro cerrado y yo tomara el camino a Forks a una velocidad que nunca me atreví siquiera a imaginar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

_**Capítulo tres.**_

Miré nerviosamente el tablero: Iba a ciento diez. Mi respiración era un poco agitada y mi corazón iba casi a la misma velocidad del carro, tuve que poner todo de mí y concentrarme en la vía que tenía frente a mis ojos, oí la risita traviesa de Edward.

-deja de hacer eso –musité quedamente, él paró de rozar suavemente la piel de mi cuello con sus labios y me miró inocentemente.

-¿hacer qué? –noté la diversión agazapada detrás de su máscara de inocencia.

-es en serio Edward, ¿quieres comprarte otro auto acaso?

-no sería mala idea.

Rolé los ojos y de inmediato los volví a poner en el camino.

-te ves bastante bien conduciendo mi auto –dijo arrugando un poco la nariz –como te ves cuando montas moto.

Me sonrojé recordando lo que me había dicho tiempo antes, que me veía _sexy._

Di un saltito de impresión e inconcientemente presioné un poco más el acelerador cuando él me besó el cuello enserio, no llevaba el cinturón puesto y eso le daba total libertad de movimiento.

-Edward, voy a matarme.

-yo no dejaré que pase –ronroneó mientras subía por mi piel hasta pegar su boca en mi oído, permitiendo que su aliento gélido me pusiera la carne de gallina.

-¿para eso querías que yo conduciera?

-sí –contestó de inmediato.

Mis manos temblaban un poco y agarré con más fuerza el volante, ahora iba a ciento veinte. Sentía de todo un poco correr en mi sangre: Adrenalina por la velocidad que nunca me atreví siquiera a soñar, y mucho, mucho calor por las caricias breves que los labios de Edward regalaban a mi piel en distintos puntos de ésta, y las que sus manos le daban a mi cabello ahora suelto.

Suspiré de alivio en cuanto entré en la calle de mi casa y frené cuando estuve frente a ella, me desabroché el cinturón con manos temblorosas y me apresuré a salir, pero fue demasiado tarde; Edward ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí y me esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-has sido bastante desconsiderado, ¡estuve a punto de chocarme contra un árbol! –lo acusé de inmediato.

-sabes que no iba a dejar que pasara, la verdad es que eres muy buena conductora. –comentó mientras me acompañaba a la entrada de la casa. –son las once y cuarenta, Charlie llamará en veinte minutos. No tardo –se inclinó, me dio un fugaz beso y casi al instante estaba encendiendo de nuevo el motor del auto.

Podía jurar que iba al doble de la velocidad que yo llevaba.

--

Caminé inquieta por la instancia, muy inquieta. De sólo imaginarme lo que pasaría mi corazón triplicaba su velocidad.

Decidida a calmarme en los pocos minutos que tenía antes de que Edward volviera, casi corrí hasta la cocina y me zampé un vaso de agua, estaba bastante llena. Yo ya había cenado antes, así que había comido dos veces.

Dios, Alá, Buda o cualquiera de ellos… necesitaba algo para calmarme. No le iba a dar el gusto a Edward de que notara mi nerviosismo.

Pegué un brinco enorme cuando el teléfono sonó y casi corrí a contestarlo, me percaté de que mis manos temblaban cuando levanté la bocina.

-hola papá

-hola Bella, ¿te he despertado?

-no, la verdad es que no había podido dormirme –comenté.

-ya veo… ¿cómo te fue en tu caminata?

-bastante bien, gracias –contesté de inmediato.

-¿sigues con la ventana cerrada?

-sí, todas las ventanas y la puerta cerrada. No te preocupes, no e va a pasar nada papá.

Dos toques suaves sonaron en la puerta y sin que hubiera pasado un segundo Edward llegaba a mi lado con una sonrisita, comprendí que había tocado para no asustarme.

-bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco. ¿Por qué no bebes un poco de leche caliente? He oído que ayuda a dormir.

-lo intentaré, ¿Cómo va tu ronda?

-muy tranquila, no hemos visto nada extraño.

-bien papá.

-bueno, creo que llegaré mañana a eso de las siete Bella

-de acuerdo, que termines bien tu noche papá

-igual cariño.

Se oyó el sonido de una llamada al colgar y una mano marmórea retiró la bocina de mi oreja y la puso en su lugar.

-¿vamos?

_No pienses en eso, No pienses en eso _me dije mentalmente para distraer mis nervios. Funcionó en cuanto empecé a imaginarme que toda su familia estaba en la casa, eso me distrajo.

-claro, ¡vamos!

Subimos a mi habitación y me subí a la espalda de Edward.

-recuerda cerrar los ojos –me dijo suavemente.

-claro –contesté aunque no tenía planeado hacerlo. Iba a estar todo el camino pensando en árboles y eso me distraería un rato más.

Dio un gran salto desde el umbral de mi ventana y cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido, y comenzó a correr muy rápidamente, lleno de júbilo. Podía apostar que pareceríamos apenas un borrón blancuzco.

Me sujeté con más firmeza de su cuello y apreté el agarre de mis piernas observando las casas y los árboles pasar a lado y lado muy rápido, dispuesta a no marearme miré al frente, a la cima de una montaña lejana, fue otro truco que funcionó. Dejé de sentir pánico y una emoción tan grande como la de Edward me impregnó, se sentía tanta libertad… inclusive más que cuando monté moto.

La mansión Cullen se alzó ante nosotros más rápido de lo que yo esperaría y Edward frenó sin ningún problema justo en la entrada.

-¿estás bien? –me susurró suavemente, yo me reí.

-¡por supuesto! –dije saltando de su espalda, descubriendo que no estaba agarrotada como las otras veces y que el viento que me había dado aliviaba un poco el calor de la noche.

-¿te pareció estimulante? –inquirió con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡mucho! –Salté –la verdad es que si te olvidas de los árboles y las casas, te la pasas de maravilla.

Pareció complacido, me tomó como una pareja de recién casados y me besó suavemente, noté un leve balanceo al rato y cuando abrí los ojos me percaté de que ya íbamos en el pasillo del segundo piso, lo miré incrédula.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y me vi atrapada en ellos más rápido de lo normal, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó por su rostro y me percaté de que empujaba la puerta de su habitación con un pie. Parpadeé al sentir un olor suave llegarme y entonces volví la cabeza. Me quedé sin palabras.

Por todos lados había velas aromatizantes encendidas, las luces estaban apagadas y gracias a la noche exquisitamente despejada la luz lunar entraba por la pared de cristal del fondo y llegaba justo a la cama matrimonial que yo ya conocía, sólo que sobre el edredón dorado había cientos de pétalos de rosa. Creo que me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿te gusta? –dijo una vos increíblemente aterciopelada en mi oído mientras él me depositó en el suelo y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

-yo… -no sabía que decir –todo está hermoso –musité quedamente.

-me tardé un poco más por eso –me explicó para después depositar un pequeño beso en la piel de mi cuello.

Entramos a la habitación casi sin que me diera cuenta, besándonos suavemente.

Era un beso grande pero lento, suave, que despilfarraba pasión y a la vez ternura. Un beso que nos robó el aliento a ambos.

Entre nuevos besos y caricias nos fuimos dirigiendo a la cama, y de la nada caímos a ella gracias a la destreza de mi novio.

De repente me vi envuelta entre pétalos de rosa y suaves sabanas de seda, Edward ya me había despojado de mi camisa y ahora besaba mi abdomen suavemente mientras yo me arqueaba un poco hacia él y enredaba mis dedos en su cabello de ángel, él volvió a subir suavemente y reclamó mis labios con paciencia infinita.

Mis dedos juguetearon con las solapas de su camisa y finalmente comenzaron a desabotonar casi con torpeza los botones, Edward permaneció quieto dejando que yo lograra mi cometido de abrir por completo su camisa y poder deslizar, por fin, las yemas de mis dedos por su contorno marmóreo y duro que brillaba mágicamente a la luz de la luna, él me volvió a besar mientras seguía acariciando suavemente cada porción de mi piel visible.

En medio de breves tirones me despojé de mi pantalón, (no sin cierto sonrojo) y me atreví a besar con cuidado el pecho de un agitado Edward. Su piel era descaradamente deliciosa.

-Bella… -dijo en medio de un suspiro pesado –oh mi Dios, Bella…

Volvió a besarme, esta vez frenéticamente, lleno de pasión, dejando que sus manos vagaran por mi cuerpo semi desnudo haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos, y no precisamente de frío.

No pude contener un gemido cuando me despojó del sostén y acarició con su lengua la parte en la que mi piel pálida cambiaba de color, me arqueé más a él entregándome por completo a las sensaciones arrolladoras que tanto había soñado con él, sentía una llama insistente recorrer toda mi sangre. Sentí algo duro golpearme en el bajo vientre, no pude evitar un sonrojo al saber lo que era, y también una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando entendí que eso lo había provocado yo.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de envolver su cintura con mis piernas, y el gemido de deleite que él exhaló en cuanto nuestros sexos aún cubiertos se encontraron, me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Nos besamos desenfrenadamente, enredando nuestras lenguas, acariciándonos mutuamente.

-te amo, te deseo –musitó agitadamente en mi oído en cuanto se permitió jugar con mi lóbulo, arrancándome suspiros –déjame hacerte mía.

Me miró fijamente dejando que la piel fría de su pecho hiciera contacto con la mía cálida, suspiramos al compás debido al maravilloso contraste. En sus ojos había hambre, estaban oscurecidos y aún así destilaban pasión; sin embargo, no sentí miedo. ¿Cómo sentirlo? Sentía a veces la forma en la que se contenía para no dañarme incluso luchando con sus propios instintos, por que yo ya me imaginaba que siendo un vampiro las cosas no serían tan delicadas y deliciosas. No pude evitar sonreírle.

-yo soy tuya, Edward. Siempre lo seré –contesté antes de volver a besarlo.

Me mordí los labios ante el ligero pinchazo de dolor y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su garganta, todo él temblaba de autocontrol.

-¿te lastimé? –musitó quedamente.

-sigue –dije haciendo un poco más de presión en su cadera, logrando que entrara un poco más en mí. Él gimió por lo bajo y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente, adecuándome a su intromisión.

Al poco tiempo los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta y mis manos se aferraron en su espalda, ¿cómo evitarlo? Me estaba llevando al paraíso, estaba sudando un poco, sentirlo dentro de mí era simplemente la sensación más maravillosa que jamás pudiese experimentar.

Me fui uniendo a su ritmo por instinto, Edward gemía a la par conmigo y de vez en cuando nos besábamos apasionadamente, en una ocasión pude sentir el sabor de la ponzoña en su boca, no me molestó. Sabía que él estaba luchando contra sus instintos más primarios, eso me halagaba sobremanera, y eso simplemente era la prueba de que Edward haría cualquier cosa por mí. En pago decidí darle el mayor placer que podía darle.

Hice un poco más de presión haciendo que entrara completamente, sentí como exhaló todo su aliento y aumentó el ritmo sin poder contenerse, lo seguí sintiendo que algo se aproximaba, algo que decididamente sería l mejor de todo.

-Edward… -escapó de mi boca, él en respuesta gruñó mi nombre y buscó mis labios de forma hambrienta; yo enredé mis manos en su cabello y mi lengua con la suya, buscando fundirme con él de todas las formas posibles. Unas pocas embestidas más y llegamos al cielo. Juntos.

De mi boca salió un gritito de placer mientras que de la de él salió un gruñido también de placer, sólo que este venía desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda en el momento final y me atrevo a decir que eso aumentó las sensaciones en ambos.

Edward cayó a mi lado tan jadeante como yo, como si él necesitara respirar tanto como yo que luchaba por recuperar el aire perdido, aún temblando suavemente por lo recién vivido.

Sentí que sus brazos me envolvieron y sus labios me dieron un dulce y suave beso de agradecimiento. Me sentí extraña al sentir su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío sin ningún estorbo.

-¿sientes que caliente estoy? –murmuró suavemente, entonces noté algo importante: Sus piel había dejado atrás su gelidez gracias al calor de mi propia piel y la fricción entre los cuerpos, aunque pronto desaparecería.

Respondí a su abrazo y deposité mi cabeza en su pecho, suspirando de satisfacción.

-¿ves que no sucedió nada? –le dije tiernamente mientras dibujaba círculos con mi dedo índice sobre su perfecto pecho, él se rió mientras jugaba absorto con mechones de mi cabello y me daba besos ocasionales.

-pero estuvo a punto Bella, tuve que controlarme mucho.

-y lo hiciste –levanté mi cabeza y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso –gracias.

-a ti. Creo que nunca había sido tan humano –musitó sobre mi coronilla mientras las yemas de sus perfilados dedos recorrían ahora mis hombros y mis brazos. -¿tienes mucho sueño?

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté en cambio.

-como las tres y media de la mañana.

¡¿Tres y media?! ¡¿Cuánto hacía que estábamos haciendo el amor?! Si mis cuentas no fallaban, eso de… ¡Dos horas!

Me sonrojé bastante.

-¿Bella? –me llamó suavemente

-¿sí?

-creo que debes dormir un poco.

Le sonreí y le di un último beso, él me envolvió delicadamente en las sábanas de seda y acarició mi cabello y mi rostro hasta que perdí la conciencia, sumida en el mejor de mis sueños. Durmiendo entre los brazos de la mejor de mis realidades.

--

Cuando me volteé la luz golpeó con fuerza mis párpados, arrugué un poco el ceño y un jadeo en señal de queja escapó de mis labios, sentí una respiración gélida en mi cuello y eso fue más que suficiente para despertar completamente.

Sentí la suave seda cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo y los recuerdos de aquella madrugada me inundaron la memoria. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me topé con un par de ojos negros como el carbón mirándome con una extraña mezcla de ternura paz, con un brillo bastante peculiar que me hizo estremecer.

-buenos días –susurré.

-buenos días –me dijo él suavemente, me percaté de que ya estaba vestido y la decoración de la habitación había desaparecido, salvo los pétalos que estaban esparcidos por sobre la cama, enredados entre las sábanas y yo.

Edward inclinó su rostro y me regaló un beso suave que yo respondí de inmediato.

-entonces… ¿no fue un sueño?

-¿sueño? –Se rió pacíficamente –no lo creo… yo _no puedo dormir. _

No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente, pero toda mi alegría se reemplazó por preocupación en cuanto vi que ya era de día.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!

-cálmate Bella, son las seis y media. Charlie llegará en treinta minutos a tu casa, estarás a tiempo.

Le sonreí.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-la verdad está esparcida por toda la habitación –se rió pícaramente –así te ves muy bien.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario. Al parecer había algunas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

_**FIN**_

--

Holas!!

Sólo quería agradecerles todo su apoyo durante esta corta historia, amo sus reviews!!

Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el epílogo, creo que en uno o dos días lo publico… Lo juro!!

Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios de este capi, los quiero!!

Besos!!

Sayuri Taisho.


	4. EPILOGO

Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

Sonreí, los recuerdos de mi primera vez como humana eran uno de los mejores que pudo haber conservado mi memoria.

Me miré en el espejo frente a mí, observando mi piel blanca y bastante fría. Parecía increíble que habían pasado cincuenta años desde eso, y más increíble aún que cada día amara más a Edward. Jugueteé con la sortija en mi dedo anular y miré hacia fuera por la ventana, el impresionante lago congelado y las montañas que rodeaban la mansión Cullen de los Alpes Suizos.

Suiza… Alaska, y muchos otros lugares había conocido desde mi transformación, ya no tenía apuro por conocer el mundo; tenía una eternidad para ello. Por supuesto, en compañía del ser más perfecto.

Oí la puerta del primer piso abrirse, al parecer Alice y Rosalie ya había regresado, y venían con mucho apuro. Sus olores corrían raudos por el pasillo y no tardaron en aparecer en mi umbral.

-¡Corre Bella! –dijeron mientras me tomaban de la mano y me sacaban, obligándome a salir con ellas y comenzar a huir al tercer piso.

Sentí la puerta abrirse nuevamente y los olores de Edward, Emmet y Jasper se hicieron presentes.

-¿Qué sucede? –les pregunté a las chicas que aumentaron su velocidad.

-Bella… -canturreó la voz de Edward desde abajo, al mismo tiempo que Emmet y Jasper llamaban a sus compañeras.

-¡Jasper se ha puesto a mandar ondas por todos lados! –contó Alice en medio de su apuro. Eso fue suficiente para mí, me adelanté con ellas huyendo al tercer piso.

Ya sabíamos muy bien lo que sucedía cuando Jasper dejaba escapar ésas hondas de emociones reprimidas: Todo el que estuviera cerca perdía por completo la noción, y sus deseos afloraban con cien veces mayor potencia que de costumbre.

Corrimos como locas por todo el pasillo, entrando lo más rápido que podíamos por todas las habitaciones para dejar rastros falsos, agradeciendo a los cielos que ninguno de ellos fuera rastreador.

La verdad la pasábamos bastante bien estas ocasiones, pero la parte de la huída también era muy divertida. ¡Y sentirlos recorrer la casa como locos buscando a su compañera en un apuro por saciar sus apetitos!

Retuvimos una risilla mientras escapábamos por una ventana, caímos al suelo sin el mínimo ruido.

Alice señaló a Rosalie y luego hacia el bosque, ella salió de inmediato hacia allí, luego me indicó que tomara el camino hacia un oculto claro que había como a un kilómetro de la casa y lo último que vi antes de partir a toda velocidad fue que ella volvió a entrar al primer piso aprovechando que los chicos ya estarían registrando las últimas habitaciones del piso superior.

Sentí un hermoso júbilo embargarme mientras corría por los espesos bosques sin dejar rastro, sin chocar siquiera con una ramita, el viento golpeaba mi gélida cara y mi cuerpo se movía al compás con él, rasgándolo como una flecha. Decididamente, convertirme en un vampiro había sido la mejor de todas mis decisiones. Era incluso mejor de lo que yo podía imaginarme.

Y había aprovechado hasta ahora mis cincuenta años, claro que sí. Había aprendido francés e italiano, Rosalie me había enseñado un poco de mecánica, incluso era mejor en ello que Edward y eso era algo que me hacía reír; jamás imaginé siquiera que hubiera algo en lo que yo pudiera ganarle a mi eterno esposo. Me reí suavemente y de los árboles se levantó un breve eco similar al canto de un gorrión, aumenté mi velocidad cuando sentí el olor de Edward cerca.

Me había descubierto.

Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios que se deslizaron, ya podía ver unos trescientos metros más allá el resplandor del pequeño claro congelado; faltaron un par de segundos para que entrara en él y me agazapara en el suelo con una mirada divertida, esperando por mi compañero.

Oí una ramita quebrarse al paso de un apurado Edward.

-cuidado amor, o los de Green Peace te van a demandar por acabar con el bosque –bromeé en cuanto salió por la misma parte que lo había hecho yo, aunque mi vos fue más un ronroneo. Vaya cosas las que logras cuando eres un vampiro en potencia.

Él también se agazapó, aunque su mirada no era precisamente de diversión; tenía un potente brillo de lujuria.

-no bromees, Bella –me gruñó suavemente –sabes que te necesito.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-¿el león morboso y masoquista necesita de la oveja estúpida?

A pesar de que sus colmillos relucían al igual que los míos, una sonrisa tierna se distendió en la comisura de sus labios.

-Oh sí, el león necesita mucho de la oveja.

-ya veo –hice una corta pausa en la que me moví un poco a la izquierda, Edward se movió velozmente ajustándose a mi posición como si fuera una lucha. Eso me causó cierta risita. –y… -di un corto paso hacia delante, liberando mi cabello de la coleta que llevaba ése día con la disposición de que mi olor se liberara más, al parecer dio resultado: Edward hizo su respiración más pesada y caminó agazapado unos cuantos pasos hacia mí -¿qué se supone que quieres que haga por ti?

-no juegues, por favor –casi me suplicó con un gruñido bajo –por favor Bella –sus ojos oscurecidos se clavaron en los míos –no lo soporto más.

Gruñí un poco y me agazapé más, dispuesta a torturarlo unos minutos. Me encantaba ésa necesidad que solía tener de mí en todos los sentidos posibles.

Rondamos por las orillas del claro, Edward estaba impaciente, yo divertida. Finalmente, ambos nos lanzamos hacia delante a la misma vez y nuestros cuerpos colisionaron de manera brutal, haciendo un sonido similar al de una roca muy pesada cuando cae desde mucha altura. Cualquiera hubiera interpretado eso como el inicio de una ardua pelea, sin embargo en el mismo instante en que chocamos nuestras bocas se encontraron y nos envolvimos en un necesitado abrazo, cargando el ambiente y comenzando a revivir de forma más pasional la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

--

Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de los labios de mi marido, que no tardaron en posarse sobre mi coronilla, me acunó en sus brazos de forma tierna y comenzó a juguetear absorto con mechones de mi cabello. Lo dicho, algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

-creo que dormiría tres días si pudiera –musité a modo de broma mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho marmóreo y jugueteaba con él.

-Oh vamos, no ha sido tan terrible –murmuró entre risas –además, te ves encantadora así.

Ya me imaginaba a lo que se refería: Mi cabello revuelto completamente y mi desnudez cubierta por la chaqueta que él traía puesta antes. Sonreí y cerré los ojos escuchando a lo lejos los cantos asustados de los pájaros… y un bramido.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a Edward que estaba tan asombrado como yo, luego nos partimos de la risa.

-Cielos… ¡esto va a ser una broma increíble para Emmet! –mascullé, Edward asintió también riéndose.

-Te amo –me susurró con vos aterciopelada en el oído, me estremecí y me volví para mirarlo.

-y yo a ti, eres lo mejor que pueda tener cualquier persona.

Sonrió con orgullo.

-sabes que mi vida cambió desde que te conocí Bella

-ni que digamos la mía –ambos nos reímos por mi pequeño comentario –aunque los primeros años de mi transformación no fueron muy agradables. –arrugué el ceño.

-pero me has dejado orgulloso de ti, tu historial está tan limpio como el de Rosalie. Ni un humano –me recordó dulcemente

-ni un humano, pero un oso o un puma cada semana.

-sin embargo fue bastante agradable ver el rostro de Emmet aquella vez…

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba bastante aburrida, era una soleada tarde de domingo y no podríamos salir. Resultaríamos demasiado atrayentes para los curiosos habitantes de Denali, considerando el pequeño detalle que destacaba bajo el sol. Suspiré pesadamente y recordé una petición que Edward me había hecho en mi tiempo de humana: Ganarle a Emmet en un pulso para bajar su autosuficiencia.

Sonreí bastante a gusto, era una neófita y tenía la fuerza suficiente, tenía un poco de sed aunque recién había cazado dos días antes, pero buscaba una y mil formas de concentrar mi mente y cuerpo en otras cosas como las clases de francés e italiano que me daba Alice, las de mecánica de Rosalie y cualquier otra cosa que me distrajera para no pensar en lo deliciosa que resultaba la sangre tibia brotando suavemente por un par de limpias incisiones.

-¡Emmet! –llamé en un tono de vos normal, él no tardó en aparecer en el umbral.

-Gracias a Dios, dime que tienes algo interesante que hacer. Creo que estaba a punto de descubrir que también podemos morir de aburrimiento.

Me reí de su chiste.

-bueno, quisiera intentar un pulso contigo si no te importa.

Aló una ceja y cruzó sus impresionantes brazos mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿tú? ¿Pulsos conmigo?

-no te rías –lo reté -¿no crees que sea capaz?

Al parecer nuestra pequeña conversación había llamado la atención de todos los Cullen que no tardaron en aparecer con mirada curiosa, el clan de Tanya estaba de caza este fin de semana.

-¿Bella y Emmet? –preguntó Rosalie en un cuchicheo, Jasper asintió y todos miraron con intriga.

-Oh, vamos Emmet, no me digas que le temes a Bella –incitó Edward

-por supuesto que no.

-recuerda que es una neófita, tiene mucha fuerza –dijo sabiamente Carlisle, Emmet sonrió de autosuficiencia.

-ya lo sé, ¡vamos!

Nos sentamos frente a frente en una pequeña mesita para el té y apoyamos nuestros codos en ella, le sonreí y él a mí, crucé una mirada de complicidad con Alice que de seguro ya sabría el resultado y entrelazamos nuestras manos, preparados.

-¡esperen! –Dijo Jasper alzando las manos como en señal de "alto" –Diez a uno a Bella –le sonreí.

-Acepto la apuesta –dijo Rosalie animadamente –pero yo le voy a Emmet.

Él le sonrió.

-¿y tú Alice?

-yo no apostaré, gracias.

-¿Edward?

-voy por Bella.

Cruzamos una mirada.

-bien, ¡adelante! –dijo Carlisle haciendo de Juez, todos miraron con mucha fijeza…

Emmet tenía una fuerza impresionante, demasiada diría yo, y sin embargo logré mantener mi mano estable e inclinar un poco la suya hacia mi lado. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Fueron segundos tensionantes, a veces la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, otras veces al mío.

Hasta que finalmente hice uso de toda mi fuerza y el brazo de Emmet terminó completamente extendido de mi lado.

Él abrió grande los ojos como sin esperárselo, me miró incrédulo.

-fue una derrota bastante limpia –opinó Esme con una dulce sonrisa –es interesante ver por una vez a alguien que le gane a Emmet.

Él seguía sin palabras, Edward me dio un agradecido beso y fue a cobrarle a Rosalie igual que Jasper.

-tú y yo saldaremos cuentas después –le murmuró ella a su marido, que seguía como en shock.

-la verdad no hace falta ver el futuro para adivinar el resultado, todos sabemos que una neófita tiene más fuerza que el más poderoso de nosotros –canturreó Alice mientras subía a terminar una hermosa pintura que estaba haciendo en su habitación.

Al final de la tarde, todos terminamos entre risas y un muy disgustado Emmet.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-es cierto, no lo recordaba –dije entre risas

-sí… ¿recuerdas la conversación a la que se refería Alice aquella vez?

Creo que si pudiera sonrojarme, ya lo abría hecho de sólo recordarlo. Fue bastante embarazoso.

_**Flash Back**_

Terminé de vestirme y volteé a mirar la cama aún revuelta con los pétalos de rosas, no pude evitar sonreír.

-por favor Bella –llamó Edward desde el baño –anoche te vi desnuda.

Los colores se subieron a mi rostro y le dije que podía salir, lo hizo de inmediato.

-pero no son las mismas circunstancias Edward –objeté.

-bueno… se puede repetir –ronroneó con una sonrisa divertida, mi sonrojo creció y le di la espalda, abochornada.

-sí, pero hoy no. Charlie llegara en quince minutos, debo volver a casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

-por supuesto –me dijo –pero caerá dormido tan pronto toque una cama.

-¡estás loco! –le murmuré mientras sentía sus brazos apresar desde atrás mi cintura.

-Oh, vamos Bella, eres maravillosa haciendo el amor. No me importaría repetirlo cuantas veces quieras –susurró con vos aterciopelada en mi oído, mis límites de sonrojo se excedieron y agradecí a todos los cielos que estuviera detrás de mí.

-no juegues así –lo regañé.

Una risilla ajena inundó el pasillo, nos separamos de inmediato y en una milésima de segundo Edward estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Alice estaba con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro, apoyada en la pared del largo pasillo.

-¡te dije que eras demasiado abierto con tus palabras! –lo azuzó y luego salió huyendo a una velocidad increíble de su mirada asesina, sin embargo, cuando él me miró a mí, sus ojos brillaban de ternura.

Y yo estaba _tan_ roja como los pétalos…

--

-no ha sido divertido –le murmuré.

-claro que lo ha sido –me contestó cuando entramos por el hueco de mi ventana; se volvió y me besó suavemente.

Abajo oí la puerta cerrarse, de inmediato me tiré a la cama y me hice de lado como solía hacerlo al dormir, subí las cobijas hasta mi cuello para evitar que Charlie me viera con la ropa del día anterior. No resultaría fácil de explicar.

-no, no, no, no tienes idea de cómo preparar una escena –musitó una vos suave en mi oído –normalmente sueles tener una cara más distraída y el cabello un poco más alborotado.

-¿y que se supone que haga? –dije por lo bajo.

-déjamelo a mí.

Edward me dio la vuelta suavemente y comenzó a besarme muy, muy lentamente, acariciando y revolviendo mi cabello al compás suave de sus labios; sentí que la cama daba vueltas debajo de mí.

Oía los pasos de Charlie subir la escalera y mi novio no dejaba de besarme, mi corazón iba demasiado rápido, iba a descubrirnos. Edward estaba más loco que una cabra.

Las pisadas pesadas de mi padre llegaron al pasillo y Edward no se había alejado ni un milímetro de mí, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué Charlie comenzara a dispararle?

No resultaría fácil explicar que no se muriera, de modo que tendría que decirle de forma muy tranquila que era un vampiro. ¡Ni loca, lo mataría de un ataque al corazón!

Como Edward no lo hacía, me vi obligada yo a romper el beso. Creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

-escóndete –le susurré un poco agitada, me regló una sonrisa y atravesó mi pequeña habitación en medio segundo, se metió a mi armario.

Dejé caer la cabeza a la almohada y me volví a dar vuelta, sintiendo el cabello alborotado y mi cara en otro lugar por el beso de Edward. _Déjamelo a mí. _ Ahora entendía su idea.

Volvió a mi lado en cuanto Charlie cerró la puerta y sus pasos se dirigieron a mi habitación.

-¿ves? Eso se llama montar un escenario.

-¿estás loco? ¡Por poco te descubre!

-sabes que no lo iba a permitir Bella, me sorprendió bastante que tuvieras tanto control sobre ti… creo que tendremos que mejorar eso –dijo con una sonrisa pícara tendiéndose a mi lado.

Suspiré derrotada, Edward no tenía remedio.

Y eso me alegraba sobremanera.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Nos sonreímos ante los recuerdos y miramos a nuestro alrededor, las montañas cercanas completamente cubiertas de nieve, gracias al cielo el frío ya no era un problema.

-bien, ¿preparado para la segunda ronda? –le dije en broma, él me miró alzando una ceja en señal de diversión mientras una reluciente sonrisa, de las que solían deslumbrarme, se extendió en su rostro.

-¿ah sí? –ahora su sonrisa cambió a una torcida, mi favorita.

-usted es el responsable de esto, señor Cullen.

-y dígame, señora Cullen, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? –dijo con vos de recién condenado a la horca. Me reí suavemente reconsiderando mi pequeña broma… tal vez no fuera mala idea llevarla a cabo.

-convertirse en el centro de mi existencia, y ser la criatura más perfecta a atractiva del mundo –susurré en su oído antes de besarlo, él no tardó en responderme y comenzar a acariciar suavemente mi cintura.

Por lo visto, en broma no se quedaría.

_**TADAAN!!**_

Qué les pareció? ¿Feo? ¿Precioso? ¿Muy "hot"? ¡Plis, díganmelo!!

Jajaja, bueno, el epílogo prometido llegó. No sé que les parezca, ¡espero que les guste, es con todo el cariño! Quiero agradecer de todo corazón su apoyo y sus comentarios, ¡son lo mejor de mi vida!

Y lo digo casi literalmente, ¿eh? Bueno… Ojalá les agrade mi pequeño final alternativo, jiji, los quiero… Cuídense!!

Nos vemos en otra historia!!

PD: Se que debí actualizarlo hace mucho como lo juré, pero a última hora mi padre se dio por mover unos cables y el módem, y hacer no sé qué con el disco duro… me tuvo sin compu! Lo siento!!

_Ciao…_

_Sayuri Taisho. _


End file.
